Insupportable
by Ruumi
Summary: NEWS / Ryo, misanthrope, violent, rencontre Keiichiro. Et tout bascule.
1. Chapitre 1

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Amitié

Pairing : Koyama Keiichiro et Nishikido Ryo, Yamashita Tomohisa et Tegoshi Yuya, Koyama Keiichiro et Shigeaki Kato

Résumé : Ryo, misanthrope, violent rencontre Keiichiro. Et tout bascule.

Remarque(s) particulière(s) : Je n'ai absolument pas tenu compte des âges. Donc pour ma fic, Koyama et Tegoshi sont les plus jeunes (19 ans) et Yamashita, Nishikido, Masuda et Shigeaki ont tous les quatre 21 ans.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

J'ai toujours détesté mon pays. Aux yeux de tous, le Japon est ambassadeur de droiture, respect, politesse, mais de l'intérieur, c'est tout autrement. Il n'y a pas plus hypocrite et vil Etat sur Terre. Où qu'aille, il y a toujours des sourires commerciaux, des gens qui s'intéressent à vous que par profit. Je déteste cette nature humaine. Je déteste le Japon et ses habitants. Misanthrope ? Evidemment ! Tellement, que ça aurait pu être mon deuxième prénom.

Je tournai mon regard vers mon meilleur ami. Il n'y a toujours eu que lui - ou presque - que j'arrivais à supporter et à apprécier. En fait, il était le premier à m'avoir apprivoisé et accepté tel que je suis. Notre rencontre a été fruit du hasard. Il a déménagé à côté de chez moi alors que je venais d'avoir 9 ans. Nous en avons 21 et on ne s'est jamais vraiment quitté. Ca a été un vrai coup de foudre amical. Nous avons pu faire les quatre cents coups ensemble, notre crise d'ado ensemble, le lycée ensemble et nous sommes même à la fac ensemble, avec les mêmes ambitions : chanter, dominer ce Japon vil et le rendre plus joyeux.

Il me regarda à son tour et je pu déceler dans ses yeux une pointe d'appréhension.

- Il y a un problème, Pi ? demandais-je alors.

- Je… ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Nous nous adorions mais, parfois, à cause de ma rancœur envers le genre humain, il avait peur de me parler. Comme toutes les fois où il m'a présenté ses petites amies. Je n'avais jamais ma langue dans ma poche et j'envoyais sur les roses toutes celles que je n'aimais pas. Et je n'en ai jamais aimé aucune. Bien sûr, j'ai moi-même eu des petites amies. Ce n'était jamais rien de bien sérieux. Quelques passades, en allant parfois très loin, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'amour. Quelques sentiments flous, oui, mais jamais d'amour.

Je regardais Pi, ou Yamashita Tomohisa, et l'incitait du regard à poursuivre.

- Je… suis avec… quelqu'un en ce moment.

- Oh…

Je n'avais pas réussi à dire autre chose. Bien que mon ami était du genre coureur de jupons et avait pas mal de succès, il n'avait plus été avec personne depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il me disait.

- Depuis quand ? demandais-je sur un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais réellement.

- Deux… Deux tout petits mois…

- Deux mois ? m'écriais-je. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Pour votre mariage ?

Il baissa les yeux. Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée. Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule et lui souriais doucement alors qu'il releva le regard vers moi.

- Excuse-moi. Je la connais ?

- Non… Tu ne _le_ connais pas…

- « le » ?

Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Mon meilleur ami était avec… Un homme ? Je n'ai pourtant jamais rien remarqué ! Deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble ? Pourtant, chaque fois que nous étions sortis, il m'avait fait part de ses goûts sur telle ou telle fille. Je n'ai jamais été homophobe. J'étais même plutôt ouvert de ce côté-là. Je pensais même que ces personnes homosexuelles ou bisexuelles étaient bien plus intéressantes que ces hétérosexuels enfermés dans leurs carcans de moralité et de droiture. Moralité et droiture complètement _imaginaires_.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tegoshi Yûya. Il a 19 ans. Il habite près de…

- Yamapi, le coupais-je. Je ne t'ai pas demandé tout son état civil, juste comment il s'appelait.

Nous rîmes un peu. Il s'était emballé, comme à chaque fois… A chaque fois qu'il _croyait_ réellement aimer la personne avec qui il était. Pi était parfaitement mon opposé pour ça. Il n'a jamais aimé les coups d'un soir ou être avec une personne sans avoir une once d'amour pour elle. Peut-être s'était-il vraiment trouvé dans les bras d'un homme ? J'eu une légère grimace à cette pensée. J'avais du mal à imaginer mon meilleur ami avec un homme.

- Tu voudras bien… le rencontrer ? Et être gentil avec lui ?

- Le rencontrer ? Bien sûr ! Être gentil, je ne sais pas.

- S'il te plaît, Ryo-chan, je… Je l'aime.

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Combien de fois m'avait-il dit cette phrase ? Il comprit le sens de mon sourire et s'en offusqua.

- Nishikido Ryo ! Je suis sérieux cette fois !

- Oh, je t'en pris, Pi. Combien de fois tu m'as sorti ta réplique ? Et comment ça s'est finis à chaque fois ? Ton romantisme te tuera ! Et romantisme, au sens littéral ! « Pour aimer, il faut souffrir ! ». Bon sang, Yamapi, tu vis à quelle époque ?

Il se leva et tourna les talons. Je soupirai. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin de 13 ans encore tout naïf. Il connaissait pourtant la dureté des gens et de la vie. Après plusieurs minutes, je me levai à mon tour et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. Je commençais tout juste à avancer que mon téléphone vibra.

- Oui, Yamapi ?

- Maintenant, au Kintaros. On t'attend pour manger.

- Mais Pi, il est… 11h30.

Il avait déjà raccroché. Soufflant un peu plus, je me dirigeais vers le petit restaurant familial qu'il y avait dans la rue où habitait Tomohisa. Nous nous étions toujours promis d'y aller un jour, mais nous n'avions encore jamais eu l'occasion. Voilà chose réglée…

J'y arrivais bien vite… Apparemment, Pi et son Tegoshi Yûya était déjà là. Il avait prévu de nous faire se rencontrer aujourd'hui. En à peine 5 minutes, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de prévenir son… petit ami… Bref… A contre cœur, j'entrai dans le restaurant.

- Bienvenue, me lança une voix d'homme.

Je ne lui répondis pas et avança vers mon meilleur ami.

- Tego-chan, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Nishikido Ryo. Ryo-chan, voilà Tegoshi Yûya, mon petit ami.

- Ca m'étonne pas qu'il soit comme ça, dis-je en m'asseyant négligemment sur la banquette qui leur faisait face.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent et Pi me lança un regard noir. Tegoshi était un homme plutôt maigrichon, pas beaucoup plus petit que Yamapi. Il semblait assez faible et ça ne m'étonnais pas que Pi veuille jouer les preux chevaliers. Même avec un homme. Tegoshi aurait très bien pu s'habiller en fille, qu'on ne remarquerait pas que c'était en fait un homme.

- Bonjour. Avez-vous choisis ? lança la même voix que lorsque j'étais entré.

Mon regard se posa alors sur cet homme. Un homme de la même tranche d'âge que nous. Il avait un sourire que je n'aimais pas ! Un sourire qui… n'avait absolument rien de commercial, un sourire bien sincère. Pourquoi ne l'aimais-je pas dans ce cas ? Il avait une aura horriblement éblouissante et d'une gentillesse insoutenable. Je détestais déjà cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je le détestais autant que j'avais envie de le connaître.

- On n'a pas encore eu le temps de regarder, Keii-chan. Tu peux repasser dans quelques minutes ?

« Keii-chan » ? Tegoshi connaissait ce type ? Une raison de plus de le détester.

Je pris la carte et la parcouru rapidement. Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Pi me regardait intensément. J'allais encore recevoir ses foudres lorsque nous serons qu'à deux. Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous trois. Je les observais tour à tour. Quand mon regard rencontra celui de Tegoshi, je le vis se tendre un peu.

- Je te fais peur, Tegoshi ?

- N-non.

Un grand sourire prit place sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, bien qu'il avait l'air bien sympathique, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ami à n'importe qui. Tegoshi prit son verre d'une main tremblante et le porta doucement à ses lèvres.

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? dis-je d'un ton détaché.

Tegoshi s'étouffa avec son eau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'avaler alors que je me retenais de rire. Yamapi lui prit la main et caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant de petites phrases que je n'entendais pas. Je devais m'avouer vaincu par ce petit bout d'homme. Pi avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Je soufflais.

- Tu vas bien, Tego-chan ?

« Keii » était revenu en entendant son ami tousser. Je l'observais de nouveau. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Pas cette inquiétude commerciale qu'ont tout ces gens, mais une bien réelle. Tegoshi lui souri pour lui montrer que tout aller bien.

- Bon je m'en vais, lançais-je en me levant. Pi, tu as ma bénédiction.

Il leva un regard vers moi tandis que je lui souriais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand il vit que mon sourire était vraiment sincère. Je lui avais assez mis de bâtons dans les roues en amour.

- Vous n'avez rien mangé portant ! s'offusqua « Keii-chan ».

- Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon. Pi, on se voit à la fac demain ?

Je sortis du restaurant presque en courant. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans ce restaurant dégoulinant d'amitié et d'amour. Le genre humain ne m'avait pas habitué à ça ! Je n'avais même pas vu mes parents s'aimer. Ils s'étaient toujours déchirés et avaient finis par divorcer avant que l'un ne tue l'autre.

Quant à moi, ma haine me poussait à être assez bagarreur. Je réglais tous mes différents avec mes poings. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Pi et moi en étions venus aux mains.

Je trainais dans les rues de la capitale nippone. Tous ces gens qui couraient sans se voir ou s'apercevoir me donnaient envie de vomir. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très réactif et j'aimais prendre mon temps pour toutes choses. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on pouvait courir tout au long de la journée. Je n'aimais pas être pressé et contraint. Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais en faculté de lettres.

J'avais tout à coup une furieuse envie de me défouler, de taper sur quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un… Sans y faire attention, le visage de ce « Keii » me revint en mémoire. Je ne me comprenais pas. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d' honnête et sans aucunes arrières pensées. Tout ce que j'étais censé _aimer_. Alors pourquoi avais-je de plus en plus envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire trop beau et son inquiétude trop sincère ?

Après plusieurs heures et quelques kilomètres parcourus à travers le centre ville, mes pas me conduisirent d'eux-mêmes au petit restaurant. J'espérais intérieurement que « Keii » soit toujours là et que je puisse lui faire passer l'envie d'être trop sincère. Je soufflais fortement. Si je pouvais me battre avec moi-même…

Alors que je me retournais rapidement pour repartir, je rentrai en collision avec quelqu'un qui tomba par terre. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus.

- Bon sang, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? m'emportais-je.

- Je… Désolé… répondis l'homme en levant les yeux vers moi. Oh… C'est vous ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement. C'était lui. Je sentis de la rage m'emplir. Il devait partir vite s'il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Mais il tardait à se relever ; il était un peu sonné.

Je le pris par le poignet, le leva brutalement et le tira sans ménagement vers une petite ruelle mal éclairée. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Je le relâchai alors que nous atteignions le bout de la ruelle et il retomba sur les fesses.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

Il avait l'air si sincère. Tellement sincère que mon poing rencontra bien vite son visage d'ange. Le coup fut si violent qu'il se retrouva totalement allongé sur le sol froid. S'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, je ne répondais plus de moi. Il releva lentement le visage vers moi en se tenant sa joue sûrement douloureuse. Son regard s'accrocha au mien. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais il ne voulait probablement pas les verser devant moi ; il ne me ferait pas ce plaisir.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! s'écria-t-il en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

Une nouvelle décharge de colère se déversa en moi. Plus violente que la précédente. Je me jetai sur lui, me plaçai à califourchon sur son corps tremblant, le surplombant. Mon regard toujours ancré dans le sien, je ne bougeais plus, attendant de voir s'il allait dire ou faire quelque chose. Il n'en fit rien pourtant, se contentant de ne pas sourciller. Je remarquai un petit filet de sang qui s'échapper de sa lèvre. J'avais réussis à lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- Tu ne souris plus « Keii-chan » ? lui demandais-je en caressant sa joue meurtrie.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Ne pleure pas, voyons. Je ne te ferais plus de mal, susurrais-je alors à son oreille.

Il se tendit un peu plus sous moi. Je continuai doucement de lui caresser la joue tout en laissant mon souffle dans son cou. Je n'étais pas mieux que ces pseudo-délinquants qui frappaient une pauvre personne sans défense juste pour le plaisir. Mais moi je frappais celui qui était en train de chambouler tous mes principes. J'avais une bonne raison, non ?

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne bougeais pas, bien que j'étais surpris qu'il n'ait pas utilisé une voix tout à fait normale pour me parler. Non, il avait préféré me murmurer sa phrase comme pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Sa voix était douce, il n'y avait aucun reproche.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut à mon tour de lui poser cette question. Pourquoi ne me repoussait-il pas alors que je lui avais frappé le visage ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir ? Non, je ne le comprenais pas ! N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait déjà renvoyé mon coup, n'importe qui d'autre ne se serait pas laisser enlacé par celui qui l'avait préalablement battu. Vivait-il dans le même monde que moi ? Il avait encore l'air bien naïf et bien faible pour quelqu'un de cet âge.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant, dit-il toujours d'une faible voix.

Il posa une main sur mon torse et me repoussa doucement. Je me laissais faire. Il essuya un peu sa lèvre rougie par le sang et se leva. Il avança en titubant un peu ; ses membres avaient du s'engourdir, et le choc qu'il avait vécu il y avait quelques minutes y était également pour quelque chose.

- Je…

Il s'arrêta en entendant ma voix.

- Nishikido Ryo…

Je regrettais déjà ce que je venais de dire. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi étais-je aussi bête tout d'un coup ? Comme si j'étais un adolescent essayant de se faire un nouvel ami. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Il se retourna vers moi, son visage faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires qui s'étaient sûrement allumés sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Il me fit un sourire… sincère…

- Koyama Keiichiro, me lança-t-il alors.

Il se retourna de nouveau et reprit sa marche. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir ; j'étais toujours assis par terre. Il n'était plus là.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour mon premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà mon chapitre 2 ^^

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est écris du point de vue de Pi et comme je ne suis pas fan de ce que j'ai écris, ça sera le seul chapitre de ce point de vue là xD

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je regardais Ryo partir presque en courant du restaurant. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas aimer cette ambiance « bisounours » comme il aimait à les appeler. Ryo était adorablement énervant. Je l'aimais autant que je le détestais parfois. Il me traitait souvent de gamin, mais j'ai toujours pensé que, de nous deux, c'était lui le plus gamin. Il tapait avant de réfléchir, il s'enfermait dans son monde à lui seul, où j'étais parfois autorisé à entrer. Mais tout ça faisait son charme. Un vrai gosse ! Et capricieux et égoïste en plus de ça.

Tegoshi et moi passâmes notre commande à Koyama et il nous laissa seuls.

- Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça, Nishikido-san ? me demanda faiblement Tegoshi.

- Parce qu'il est comme ça.

Je lui souris. Qu'avais-je d'autre à faire ou à lui dire ? Oui, Ryo était comme ça.

- Il ne m'aime pas, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que si, Tego-chan. Comment ne pas t'aimer ? Et puis, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

Il acquiesça. Lui aussi était adorable, mais il n'avait rien d'énervant. Enfin, pour moi. Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre.

_ J'avançais d'un pas lent dans ma rue pour rentrer chez moi. La fac m'épuisait. Devenir interprète n'est vraiment pas chose facile !_

_ J'entendis des éclats de voix dans une petite ruelle, juste après le nouveau restaurant. Je tournais les yeux et scruta un peu la pénombre - je rentrais toujours très tard de la fac._

_- Bon sang, Keii, tu m'avais promis de passer ma soirée d'anniversaire avec moi !_

_- Tego, fait pas le gosse égoïste. J'y peux rien si mon patron m'a demandé des heures sup'. Je suis toujours en essai, j'ai pas pu refuser !_

_- Je sais bien… Je suis juste déçu de pas passer le début de mes 19 ans avec toi…_

_- Désolé, Tego… Demain, on passera toute la journée ensemble, okay ?_

_- Hum…_

_- Je sais que ça sera pas pareil mais… Je suis désolé…_

_ Les deux jeunes hommes se prirent dans les bras. Je souris. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qui arriverait entre Ryo et moi… Ledit « Tego » regarda son ami vite repartir dans le restaurant. Il souffla et se tourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'un indiscret - moi - avait suivi la conversation et ne daignait pas bouger. Il avait un visage de gamin. S'il n'avait pas dit son âge plus tôt, j'aurais pu lui donner à peine 16 ans. Il recommença à avancer lentement. Il arriva près de moi et s'arrêta de nouveau._

_- Bon anniversaire, lui dis-je en souriant._

_- Euh… Merci…_

_ Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un étranger lui souhaiterait son anniversaire ? Je souris un peu plus et ajouta :_

_- Si tu me laisses le temps de poser mes affaires chez moi et de me changer, on sort fêter tes 19 ans._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Passer son anniversaire seul, c'est jamais drôle. Et puis, on est vendredi, donc demain, je n'ai pas cours. Tu es partant ?_

_- Euh…_

_- Je m'appelle Yamashita Tomohisa. Et on ira dans des endroits fréquentés si vraiment tu as peur._

_ J'avais dis ça sans rien lui reprocher. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes et il finit par me sourire à son tour._

_- C'est d'accord !_

Ce soir-là avait été notre première soirée ensemble. Ce soir-là, deux hétéros confirmés s'étaient embrassés et avaient eu du mal à se quitter. Ce soir-là était le début de notre relation.

À force de voir Tegoshi, j'avais appris à connaître également Keii-chan. On ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. J'étais sûr que ce gars pouvait se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui, même avec le plus grand misanthrope du monde, même avec Ryo. Keii revint vers nous et nous donna nos commandes.

- Je me joins à vous dans une petite minute, juste le temps d'encaisser l'addition de ces gens là-bas.

Nous lui sourîmes. Son patron - quelqu'un de très gentil - l'autorisait à manger avec nous étant donné que l'heure du coup de feu n'était pas encore arrivée. Il nous rejoignit et nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

- C'était ton ami, Pi, le gars qui est parti sans manger ? demanda alors Keii.

- Oui, mon boulet de meilleur ami. Il faut l'excuser… Il est pas très… sociable…

- On a cru voir, ria Tegoshi.

J'étais content de voir que Tego ne tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils apprendraient à se connaître au fil du temps et ils finiront par être de bons amis.

Après avoir mangé, Tegoshi et moi partîmes à mon petit appartement, non loin de là. Nous parcourûmes la centaine de mètres sans se tenir la main et sans même parler. Ce n'était pas que nous faisions vraiment attention à ce que pouvaient dire les gens mais nous ne voulions tout simplement pas faire jaser autour de nous. Et puis c'était bien plus facile comme ça.

Je repensais à notre premier baiser.

_ Nous avions passé notre soirée à danser en boîte de nuit. Je m'étais porté garant pour lui - Tegoshi étant encore mineur pour entrer dans un lieu où on vendait de l'alcool. De toute façon, j'étais en quelque sorte un habitué. Avec Ryo, il nous arrivait fréquemment de venir y passer nos soirées du week-end pour décompresser de la fac._

_ Nous avions un peu bu aussi. Un peu. Tegoshi avait réussi à m'amadouer avec ses yeux de chiens battus pour que je lui laisse quelques gorgées de mes breuvages alcoolisés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et il fut bien vite plus gai. J'avais décidé de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Il était tard et il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir correctement se défendre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nous rîmes sans retenue dans la rue, nous chamaillant comme des enfants._

_- On est arrivé, dit-il._

_ Il ouvrit la porte de sa petite chambre étudiante puis se tourna vers moi en souriant._

_- Tu veux entrer boire un café ? Pour te dégriser un peu ?_

_ Nous rîmes. J'avais bu bien plus que lui, mais j'en avais l'habitude, et je n'étais absolument pas ivre._

_- Tu entres ? répéta-t-il._

_ Son sourire innocent se transforma en quelque chose d'autre. Le mien suivit le même chemin. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressa la joue. Sans comprendre pourquoi, nos visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. D'abord hésitant, le baiser s'enflamma. Nos bouches se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver._

Nous avions eu du mal à nous quitter après ça, et avec le temps, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. C'était même de pire en pire. Il était de plus en plus fréquent que nous passions nos nuits ensemble. Même si nous n'avions pas encore osé passer le pas… Je crois que nous avions peur étant donné que c'était nouveau pour tout les deux.

J'ouvris mon appartement et nous y entrâmes. Une fois la porte refermée, une légère gêne s'installa entre nous. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Comme si nous avions peur de ce que pouvait faire l'autre s'il laissait parler son désir. Il n'y avait personne là, juste nous, pas de regards indiscrets… Rien pour nous retenir…

J'avançais vers le salon qui faisait également chambre, tandis que Tegoshi restait dans l'entrée - c'est-à-dire non loin de là - en se tortillant les doigts.

- Tu veux regarder un film, Tego-chan ? J'en ai loué plusieurs ce week-end.

Il acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche. Je souris. Il était vraiment adorable. Je le rejoignis dans l'entrée, l'embrassa doucement, lui pris la main et l'emmena au petit canapé. Il regarda les DVD étalés sur la petite table basse. Lequel allait-il choisir ? Mon regard ne se détachait pas de lui. Il passait d'un DVD à l'autre sans cesse. On aurait pu croire que s'il ne choisissait pas le bon, il le payerai de sa vie. Il était vraiment en intense réflexion.

- Tomo-chan… Fais moi l'amour…

Je restais interdit un instant. Alors il ne choisissait pas quel film on regarderait, mais plutôt à comment m'annoncer qu'il voulait qu'on…

- Tego, tu… Comment ça ?

- Bah comment… tu sais quoi…

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais…

Il baissa un peu plus les yeux - si c'était encore possible. Mon « mais » l'avait vexé. Il se leva précipitamment mais je le retiens par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas. Je le fis se rasseoir près de moi.

- Excuse-moi… mon cœur…

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Mis à part nos « Tego-chan » et « Tomo-chan », nous n'utilisions aucune autre familiarité. Il me regarda, tout aussi surpris et rouge que moi. Nous nous sourîmes pendant un petit moment. Je m'avançais doucement de lui avant de, _maladroitement_, l'allonger sur le canapé.

Allongés sur le canapé, recouverts d'un simple drap, nus ; je regardais Tegoshi dormir la tête posée sur mon torse. Nous l'avions fait. Nous nous étions unis. Oh que oui, nous avions été maladroits. Mais nous l'avions fait. Nous nous étions prouvés par cet acte que nous nous aimions.

Je regardais ma montre ; 9h47. Ryo allait encore râler de l'avoir fait attendre pour notre cours de 10h. Mais Tegoshi et moi avions eu tellement de mal à se quitter ce matin. Encore plus que d'habitude. J'arrivais sur le campus de la fac en courant. Je vis mon ami m'attendre en fumant, posé contre un mur.

- Désolé, Ryo-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

Il ronchonna un peu mais je savais qu'après nos deux heures d'anglais - voire même pendant - ça sera passé. Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas regardé pendant ces deux heures, il avait même suivis très peu le cours, lui qui est pourtant si sérieux niveau études, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il faisait. Nous sortîmes en dernier et allâmes en silence à la cafétéria.

- J'ai vu Koyama hier soir.

- Koyama ? Ah, Keii-chan !

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Si ses premières paroles pour moi concernait Keiichiro, c'est qu'il y avait un eu un problème avec lui.

- Et ? demandais-je alors.

- Je l'ai frappé.

- Pardon ? m'écriais-je en m'étouffant avec du riz de mon bento.

- Bah quoi ? Il avait l'air trop sympa !

Je ris. Il ne changera jamais. Au lycée, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec un gars - Massu, ou Masuda Takahisa. Il était la gentillesse et l'humour incarné, et la première rencontre entre lui et Ryo avait été explosive. Si explosive que Massu s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, le nez en sang. Cela ne les avait pourtant pas empêché de devenir amis. Masuda avait choisis une autre voie que la notre : le droit, ce qui faisait qu'on se voyait très peu.

- Dis ! Ca te dis un petite soirée samedi soir ? Je m'occuperais de tout ! dis-je alors. Une soirée, juste Tego, Keii, Massu, toi et moi.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais t'as pas trop peur que j'abime le cher Keii-chan de ton Tegoshi chéri ?

Je ris de plus belle. C'était un risque à prendre pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Et puis, de toute façon, j'allais être là. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mon meilleur ami tuer celui de mon chéri.

* * *

Review ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Les nouvelles aventures de Ryo et Koyama est en ligne !

Je reprends le point de vue de Ryo. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le week-end arriva bien vite. _Trop_ vite. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans ce monde de Bisounours. Masuda avait prévenu Pi qu'il amènerait un copain de fac. Nous serions donc six. Je voyais déjà le tableau : tout le monde souriant, content de se rencontrer pour la première fois, dégoulinant de bonne humeur… Sauf moi.

Mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis et regardai le message que je venais de recevoir :

_« Nouveau message de Pi :_

_Bah alors mon Ryo-chan (^0^)/ Tu fais quoi ?_

_Massu et son ami sont déjà là depuis une bonne demi-heure._

_Keii-chan n'est pas encore là non plus. Ne le tue pas si tu le croises dans les escaliers (^o^)_

_Fais vite ! »_

Je soupirais. J'accélérais le pas. Un peu. Je n'étais plus très loin de chez lui. Je passai devant le restaurant où travaillait Koyama. Je regardais à l'intérieur mais ne l'y vit pas. J'en fus presque déçu. Mais déçu de quoi ? Je soupirais de nouveau quand quelqu'un entra violemment en collision avec moi. Sous la surprise, je failli tomber, l'autre se rattrapa au mur.

- Oh, désolé ! dit l'homme en levant les yeux.

Son sourire s'affaissa en me voyant. Quant à moi, je m'énervais. C'était Koyama.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est une habitude chez toi de me rentrer dedans ?

Nous revivions la même scène qu'il y a quelques jours.

- Désolé… Je suis sorti en retard et j'ai voulu me dépêcher pour aller chez Tomohisa-san.

Je le pris par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il n'avait pourtant rien dis de mal. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement trop poli à mon goût ?

- J'ai envoyé un message à Tego-chan pour lui que j'arrivais. Il saura qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si je tarde trop, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je fus pris d'un rire nerveux. C'était si… mignon. Riant un peu plus, je le relâchais et partis chez mon meilleur ami. Je m'arrêtais au bout de quelques mètres.

- Bah alors, idiot, on est déjà assez en retard. « Tego-chan » risque de s'inquiéter.

Il fit la moue et passa devant moi, me bousculant au passage. Un vrai gosse. Il marcha vite mais pas assez pour me distancer. Il semblait avancer avec assurance mais sa tête enfoncée dans ses épaules prouvait qu'il était gêné que je sois derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Pi et sonna à l'interphone. Notre ami nous ouvrit quelques secondes après, nous disant que la porte de l'appart' n'était pas verrouillée. Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence. Devant la porte, Koyama s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Ne gâche pas la soirée, s'il te plaît.

Sa remarque me déstabilisa un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il entra dans l'appartement puis se déchaussa.

- Ryo-chan ! Keii-chan ! Vous voilà enfin ! cria presque Yamapi en déboulant dans l'entrée.

Il récupéra nos manteaux en nous disant d'aller au salon. Masuda se jeta presque sur moi. Je détestais qu'il soit comme ça.

- Ryo-chan ! Tu m'as manqué !

Je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte. Je n'avais jamais rendu l'étreinte de personne mis à part Yamapi, lorsqu'il avait perdu son père. Quand il m'eut relâcher, j'allais saluer Tegoshi et l'ami de Massu.

- Nishikido Ryo, dis-je.

- Shigeaki Kato, répondit-il sans même sourire.

Ma première impression fut : je ne l'aime pas. Il avait l'air trop semblable à moi. Enfin, à première vue. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. J'étais bien, là, un peu à l'écart, spectateur de leur vie. Je ressentais souvent ça. Comme si je m'interdisais de vivre pleinement.

Yamapi revint dans le salon et repris sa conversation avec Shigeaki. Il était toujours content de rencontrer une nouvelle personne. Shigeaki avait lui aussi ravi de parler un peu avec lui. Quand à Koyama, je le vis timide ; à part Tegoshi, il ne connaissait personne d'autre. Je continuais à les observer longuement sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi vienne s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché, je n'avais pas remarqué non plus que Pi avait mis une musique de fond. Il y avait vraiment une ambiance agréable. Du moins, quand je ne m'enfermais pas dans mon monde de haine. Je soupirais.

- Tu ne t'amuses pas, Nishikido-san ?

- Appelle moi Ryo. Ca me vieillit sinon… Et puis, j'ai jamais trop aimé ce genre de soirée…

- Votre ami est sympa, dit-il en désignant Massu. Keii-chan s'entend bien avec Shigeaki-san aussi. Tu le connaissais ?

- Non.

Encore une autre chose que je n'avais pas remarqué. Koyama et Shigeaki parlaient en riant souvent. Ils avaient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Je les enviais tous de si bien pouvoir parler aux étrangers, de pouvoir créer des liens en quelques minutes. Mon regard dériva sur l'horloge qui surplombait la télé. Ça faisait déjà près d'une heure que nous étions réunis et je n'avais participé à aucunes conversations. Et il avait fallu près d'une heure pour que l'un d'entre eux vienne vers moi. Cette réalité fit naître un sentiment étrange en moi. Je souris faiblement à Tegoshi avant de me lever et d'aller sur le petit balcon.

L'air frais me fit du bien. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le vent me décoiffer. Après quelques secondes, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et en pris une. Je la portais à mes lèvres puis l'alluma. Je pris une grande bouffée de cette substance si nocive mais qui me faisait tellement de bien. Refermant les yeux et m'appuyant contre la rambarde, je sentis mes muscles se détendre. C'était vraiment agréable. C'était vraiment mieux d'être seul ici qu'avec eux où je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas gâcher la soirée pas de ne pas y participer.

Je fus si surpris d'entendre quelqu'un que je m'étouffais légèrement avec la nouvelle bouffée de nicotine que je venais de prendre.

- Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux faire pour ne pas la gâcher.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Koyama en s'appuyant à son tour à mes côtés.

Je me retournais faisant face à la ville qui s'endormait un peu - jamais complètement. Peut-être que j'aimais ça aussi, cette ville qui ne dort jamais vraiment. Ça faisait me sentir un peu moins seul. Parfois, je me disais qu'il y avait sûrement quelqu'un comme moi, qui attendait des jours meilleurs… Mais que m'arrivait-il ce soir ? Devenir soudainement philosophe, ce n'était pas dans ma personnalité.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ce Shigeaki à ce que j'ai vu ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant.

- Oui, il est très gentil. Tu es jaloux ? ajouta-t-il, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Très ! répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Ça te dérange ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi - femmes ou hommes - auraient pu craquer. Koyama était ce genre de personne qu'on avait envie de protéger de tout. Ou alors le genre de personne qu'on a envie de frapper pour lui montrer que le monde n'est pas beau, pas rose. J'étais bien sûr dans cette deuxième catégorie. Je sortis une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu devrais moins fumer, tu sais.

- La ferme.

Il ne répondit rien mais garda ses yeux dans les miens. J'allumais ma nouvelle cigarette, m'en emplit les poumons, m'approchai de lui et souffla la fumée à son visage. Il ferma les yeux et toussa un peu. Je réprimais un sourire en reportant mon attention loin à l'horizon.

- Quel gosse…

Je jetais un regard derrière moi juste le temps de voir qu'il entrait de nouveau dans l'appartement de Yamapi.

Je frissonnais malgré moi. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid pour un mois de janvier. Mais être dehors avec juste un tee-shirt n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je finis rapidement ma cigarette et rentra à mon tour.

- Oh, Ryo-chan, ça tombe bien ! dit Pi. Je viens d'appeler la pizzeria. Dans un petit quart d'heure, on mangera.

Je lui souris et retrouva mon fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, on m'interpella directement dans la conversation.

- Tu en penses quoi, Ryo ? demanda Masuda.

- Pardon ?

- On se disait qu'on ferait bien un karaoké après avoir manger, répondit-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je m'en fichais. Au pire, je ne ferais que les écouter. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à chanter. Ni à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de tout façon. La sonnette retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir, t'en fais pas, dis-je à l'adresse de Pi.

Ca me permettait de m'échapper une nouvelle fois. Je pris ma veste, ouvris la porte et descendis en bas de l'immeuble pour aller chercher nos pizzas. Je payais en grognant - j'avais négligé ce petit détail. Il fallait dire que Pi n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure : cinq grandes pizzas pour nous six, c'était un peu excessif.

À peine rentré dans l'appartement, une tornade s'abattit sur moi, si bien que cinq secondes plus tard, je n'avais plus aucunes boîtes de pizzas dans les mains. Sous la surprise, je ne bougeais pas. Quand je repris contenance, je vis que Koyama, du fauteuil, me regardait en souriant. Quand je me décidais enfin à bouger, je trébuchai sur les chaussures - la tornade les avait toutes dérangé. Tombant sur les fesses, j'entendis des éclats de rire provenant du salon. Relevant les yeux, je vis Koyama rire à gorge déployée. Grognant - définitivement, je ne faisais que ça ce soir, je les rejoignis.

_« We are the champions - We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions - of the world - »_

Pi et Tegoshi chantaient à tue-tête le succès du groupe Queen. Qu'eux chantent du Queen, quelle ironie… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en les entendant chanter une mayonnaise de pseudo-anglais. Je ris un peu plus en pensant que Pi était en fac de langue pour devenir traducteur - il devait vraiment se faire du soucis.

- C'est bien mieux quand tu ris, me glissa Koyama à l'oreille.

_« 'Cause we are the champions - of the world - »_

Les deux amoureux finirent leur chanson, leurs mains jointes vers le plafond. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Nous applaudissions tous, tandis que Pi me tendait le micro.

- A toi, mon Ryo-chan.

Je pris le micro et regardais la liste de chanson qui s'offrait à moi. Que pourrais-je chanter ? Je choisis une chanson de Green Day, un de mes groupes favoris : « Boulevard Of Broken Dreams ».

Les premières notes se firent entendre et m'emportèrent avec elle.

_« I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk up_

_[Refrain] :_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk up_

_[Refrain]_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah »_

Ce fût comme si je redécouvrais les paroles. C'était un peu comme ça que je me sentais… Je m'enfermais dans ce monde qui n'était qu'à moi, je m'obstinais à vouloir « marcher seul ».

_« __I walk alone_

_I walk up_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone..._

_[Refrain] »_

La chanson se termina et les garçons m'applaudirent. Les remerciant d'un petit sourire, je regagnais ma place sur le canapé - c'est-à-dire à côté de Koyama, Shigeaki m'aillant voler mon fauteuil.

- Tu as une bonne voix, s'exclama Tegoshi.

- Avec Ryo, on a toujours voulu chanter. Il joue un peu de guitare aussi.

Koyama tourna le regard lentement vers moi, en souriant. Seulement, avant que ses yeux n'atteignent les miens, ils tombèrent dans ceux de Shigeaki. Koyama rougit légèrement. Je les dévisageai tour à tour. Pourquoi étais-je déçu tout à coup ? Je me levai, rompant ainsi leur contact visuel, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Koyama. Je lui lançai un regard noir et repartis sur le balcon - en prenant ma veste.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Je suis désolée d'avoir laisser les paroles de la chanson que chante Ryo, mais quand j'ai essayé de les enlever, ça ne me plaisait pas ! Et je trouvais important de savoir ce qu'il pouvait chanter (d'ailleurs, j'ai redécouvert les paroles !)

Ah, et j'ai plus ou moins finis l'épilogue ! Bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite pour vous, mais il est au chaud !

Voilà, une review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 Minna-san ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**...****  
**

Je fumais ma cigarette quand la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos ; c'était Pi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, Ryo-chan…

Il était déçu. Il avait organiser cette soirée pour qu'on puisse se revoir avec Masuda et aussi apprendre à mieux ce connaître avec Tegoshi et Koyama, et moi, je ne faisais que grogner. Et quand je commençais enfin à sourire, quelque chose me le faisait s'envoler immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, Pi.

- C'est moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de soirée…

Je m'en voulais tellement de la décevoir. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre et mon meilleur ami devait bien subir avec moi.

- Dis… hésita-t-il. Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ?

Je lui ébouriffais en souriant légèrement.

- Bien sur que non !

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant plusieurs minutes, respirant l'air frais de la soirée. Puis d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Tegoshi était en grande conversation avec Masuda, tandis que Koyama et Shigeaki se lançaient de drôles de regards.

- Ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, me glissa Pi à l'oreille.

Je répondis par un grognement incompréhensible. Yamapi ria un peu, en pensant sûrement que je ne supportais pas cette ambiance de plus en plus guimauve. Puis, il alla rejoindre son amant et notre ami, lui adressant un « Tu ne comptes quand même pas me voler mon petit ami ? ». Ils avaient ris. Et moi, je regardais toujours Koyama et Shigeaki se dévorer des yeux. Indéniablement, ils se plaisaient. Je décidais de détailler un peu plus celui que je connaissais le moins. Il était brun, dans le genre ténébreux, avec un sourire aussi insupportablement resplendissant que celui de Koyama. Parfois, un sourire en coin faisait rougir celui à qui il était adressé. J'essayais un instant de les imaginer ensemble. Ils s'apparieraient vraiment bien. J'essayais maintenant Koyama avec moi. Secouant la tête, j'éclatais de rire faisant se tourner tous les regards vers moi. C'était quelque chose de tellement bête et surtout inimaginable. D'abord, j'aimais les femmes - enfin, surtout leur corps, et je détestais ce type autant que lui devait me détester. Je riais un peu plus en pensant que nos deux personnalités ne pourraient pas coller. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de démonstratif - quand j'aimais, du moins, et lui était du genre très expressif. J'imaginais déjà le nombre de disputes que nous pourrions avoir si nous nous côtoyions plus que maintenant, et également le nombre de coups qu'il se prendrait. Mon rire s'arrêta net.

- Ca va, Ryo ? s'enquit mon meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé, Pi, mais c'est vraiment au dessus de mes capacités de rester une minute de plus ici.

Yamapi ne m'avait jamais lancé un tel regard. Ce regard mêlait tellement de sentiments différents : déception, incompréhension, regret. Regret de m'avoir invité.

- Tu m'as promis, il y a cinq minutes de ça que tu ne partirais pas…

- Pi, j'y peux rien. T'as vu un peu l'ambiance qu'il y a ici ? Tu me connais, merde !

- Tu ne m'as jamais autant déçu, Nishikido !

- Commence pas avec ça, « Yamashita » ! On se voit lundi à la fac.

- Ca, c'est pas encore sur…

Il se leva, alla chercher mon manteau et me le lança.

- Dégage maintenant.

Soupirant plus fort que je ne le voulais, je mis mon manteau et mes chaussures, et, sans me retourner vers mon meilleur ami, je partis. À chaque marches, je m'insultais un peu plus.

- Quel con… C'est pas vrai d'être aussi con…

…

Je tournais un peu dans la ville endormie. Je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer chez moi pour me retrouver seul avec mes regrets. Enfouissant ma main dans la poche de mon jean pour en sortir mon paquet de cigarettes qui… n'y était pas. Mon portable non plus n'était pas dans mon jean, ni même mon porte feuille. Soupirant, encore, je décidais de repartir chez Tomohisa. Ma montre indiquait 23h41. Ça ne faisait qu'une petite heure que j'étais parti, je ne dérangerais sûrement pas.

À quelques mètres de l'entrée de son immeuble, je m'arrêtais, complètement surpris. Koyama et Shigeaki se tenaient, là, devant la porte. Ils se regardaient et attendaient. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Shigeaki s'approcha lentement de l'autre et tendit sa main vers son visage, caressant doucement sa joue. Koyama sourit un peu plus. Ce sourire permit au plus petit de venir poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Reprenant possession de mes membres, je m'élançais vers eux et les séparais violemment, tenant ce Shigeaki par le col. Koyama laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en me reconnaissant.

- Nishikido-san, murmura-t-il.

Et s'en fut trop. Tenant toujours Shigeaki, mon poing se leva, et je l'abatis sur Koyama. Je tenais l'un, mais j'avais frappé l'autre. Le plus jeune de nous trois tomba au sol, se tenant le visage. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte, mettant toute ma colère dans mon geste. Celui que je tenais voulu se défaire de ma prise.

- Toi, tu ferais bien de dégager, lâchais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pour que tu le défigures ?

- Si tu n'es pas dans les parages, il ira bien. Dégage !

Il baissa les yeux vers Koyama, toujours par terre.

- Vas-y, Kato-san… Appelle-moi demain…

Koyama avait dis ça en lui souriant. Je sentis ma colère monter un peu plus. Shigeaki le considéra pendant de longues secondes et s'en alla, sans oublier de me bousculer.

Tandis que Koyama essayait de se relever, je lui pris le poignet - de nouveau - et l'emmena plus loin, dans le petit parc, désert à cette heure, de l'immeuble de Pi. Il n'était pas éclairé et on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Qu'avais-je encore l'intention de faire ?

- Nishikido-san…

Ma main encercla un peu plus fort son poignet. J'entendis une légère plainte de sa part. Je m'arrêtai et me retourna vers lui. Je le sentis trembler mais il défia mon regard.

- Nishikido-san…

- La ferme ! Criais-je presque en le frappant de nouveau.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment voulu et pourtant ma main était partie d'elle-même. Revoyant les images des deux s'embrassant, mon bras se leva de nouveau. Lui, leva son bras libre pour se protéger le visage, ce qui arrêta mon geste.

- Nishikido-san… répéta-t-il de nouveau en replantant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît… soufflais-je entre mes dents.

Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre m'appeler comme ça surtout…

- Tu sais… poursuivit-il presque en murmurant. T'es le pire ami qu'on puisse avoir… Comment Tomohisa-san peut-il te supporter ?

- Ferme-la…

- Si seulement tu me frappais pour une raison valable au moins… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, Nishikido-san ?

Je fermais les yeux, douloureusement, ne lâchant toujours pas son bras, tentant de trouver quoi lui répondre. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne rouvre les yeux.

- Nishikido-san…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dis-je en plantant brutalement mon regard noir dans le sien.

- Dans ce cas… Ryo-san… Pourquoi ?

- Tu… Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser…

Il fût un instant décontenancé par ma réponse, puis finis par froncer les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois homophobe ?

Je soupirais le plus bruyamment que je pus.

- Et pourquoi je l'aurais repoussé ?

- Parce que tu…

Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase. Parce qu'il, quoi ? Il avait tous les droits de se laisser embrasser, et par qui il voulait. Pourquoi ça me dérangeait tant ?

- Parce que je ? insista-t-il.

- Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser, répétais-je…

- Tu sais, Nishikido-san, si c'est vraiment ça qui te dérange, si tu l'avais fais avant lui, je me serais laissé faire aussi.

Je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Je le regardais comme s'il était fou.

- Pardon ?

- Bah… Si tu as réagis comme ça… Je pensais que c'étais pour ça… dit-il en baissant les yeux. Excuse-moi…

Pourquoi s'excusait-il encore ?

- Tu es définitivement trop poli, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue meurtrie.

Il frissonna au contact de ma main froide sur sa joue chauffée par mes coups. J'approchais alors tout doucement mes lèvres de son oreille. « Donne-moi ton portable » lui soufflais-je. Il me regarda sans comprendre. « Donne-le-moi, maintenant » répétais-je le plus gentiment possible. Frissonnant un peu plus, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean, en sortit son portable et finit par me le tendre.

- Merci, lui dis-je en le rangeant dans mon propre jean.

- Pourquoi le voulais-tu ?

- Tu ne reverras pas ce type.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux mais fit un pas en arrière presque immédiatement. Est-ce que je lui faisais peur ? Pourtant, quand il s'était reculer, je l'avais complètement lâché. Il aurait très bien pu partir en courant, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le banc qui était à nos côtés.

- Est-ce parce que… commença-t-il en hésitant. Est-ce parce que tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, soufflais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ca a tout à voir, Nishikido-san… Je ne vous connais ni lui, ni toi. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer mais tu réagis violemment quand il m'embrasse. Il est tout le contraire de toi. Tu n'as pour l'instant fait que lever la main sur moi.

- Ne le revois pas… S'il te plaît, Koyama.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi, s'énerva-t-il. Il a l'air de m'apprécier, tu me méprises. Il m'embrasse, tu me frappes. Qui crois-tu que je ne reverrais pas ?

Je lui soupirai pour toute réponse. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me le dise de vive voix. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas envie qu'un autre le touche ? Sans, pourtant, que je veuille vraiment le toucher.

- Je vais rentrer, soupira-t-il. Je commence à avoir froid…

- Viens là, dis-je en tendant mon bras. Viens là.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais vint quand même près de moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras alors qu'il tremblait doucement. Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si je tremble à cause du froid ou de toi.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour trouver un peu plus de chaleur.

- Est-ce que je t'intéresse, demandais-je sans savoir pourquoi ?

- Hum, tu m'intrigues plutôt…

- Est-ce que je te plaît ?

- Si tu me demandes si je te trouve mignon, c'est le cas, oui.

- Et tu penses m'aimer ?

J'avais poser cette question totalement naturellement. Son visage se cacha un peu plus dans mon cou et j'entendis sa réponse qu'il avait à peine soufflé.

- Non.

…

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous n'ajoute un mot. Il avait toujours son visage dans mon cou et son souffle régulier me berçait un peu.

- Tiens, tiens, des PD ! s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, je me levai, me mettant devant Koyama comme pour le protéger. Je me rendis compte que par ce geste, c'était comme si j'affirmais ses dires.

- Je peux me défendre tout seul, me murmura-t-il.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, lui répondis-je de la même manière tout en lui attrapant la main.

Je m'élançais en courant à l'opposé du petit groupe de gars qui voulaient se trouver quelqu'un à frapper. J'eus peur sur le moment car j'avais pris Koyama par surprise, mais il s'était vite repris et courait à ma suite, toujours main dans la main. Je décidais de prendre la route pour chez moi tandis que j'entendais ces gars courir après nous. Accélérant un peu plus, j'espérais les semer.

Je ne sais depuis quand nous courions mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

- Ils… Ils ne sont plus là ! dit Koyama avec difficulté.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Impossible. Rentrant dans mon immeuble en trombe, je montais les escaliers, toujours en tirant Koyama qui failli tomber plusieurs fois. M'arrêtant seulement devant ma porte, sans le lâcher, j'eus du mal à détacher mes clés de ma ceinture (je les avais trop perdu, donc je les attachais toujours à ma ceinture). Tremblant, je réussis à ouvrir ma porte et je l'attirais dans mon minuscule salon-salle à manger.

- Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière nous…

- Je serais resté les défoncer si tu n'avais pas été là…

- Ils ne seraient pas venu si je n'avais pas été là…

- Je te laisse pas rentrer seul si tard.

…

C'est comme ça que nous finissions la soirée, tous les deux dans mon lit, Koyama boudant un peu d'être obligé de partager sa nuit avec celui qui lui faisait du mal.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Les choses évoluent un peu, pas vrai ?

Allez, laissez des review ! Je compte sur vous !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 de mon histoire ! Désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre très très vite ! Promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Réveillé depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je regardais mon invité dormir dans mon lit. Il était tout habillé et dormait sans se soucier de rien. Ses traits du visage, détendus, lui donnaient un petit air d'enfant. Cette bouille me rappela les photos que j'avais vu sur son portable. Je n'avais pas réussis à m'endormir et son portable dans ma poche me tentait. J'avais regardé tout ce qu'il contenait.

Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils, grogna un peu - me faisant sourire un peu plus - et bougea jusqu'à se retrouver dans mes bras, sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Il bougea légèrement de nouveau et le dos de sa main toucha ma cuisse dénudée. Moi, je m'étais déshabillé dans la nuit, ne gardant que mon boxer. Respirant difficilement, j'essayais de me calmer. Mes hormones masculines me jouaient de sacrés tours.

- 'jour, murmura-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais serra mes bras autour de son corps. Sa main qui touchait ma cuisse migrât jusqu'à mon torse, se posant doucement dessus.

- Est-ce que je t'intéresse, demanda-t-il.

Mon sourire s'élargit plus ; il me faisait passer le même interrogatoire que moi, la veille au soir.

- Non, soufflais-je.

- Est-ce que je te plaît ?

- Non.

- Et tu penses m'aimer ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Toujours en souriant, je posais ma main sur sa joue, légèrement rouge sous mes coups de la veille.

- Non, soufflais-je de nouveau en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se laissa faire, répondant même à mon baiser. En le poussant un peu, je le mis sur moi sans rompre notre échange. Échange sans douceur, ni amour. Comme si, paradoxalement, nous nous prouvions qu'on ne s'aimait pas. Et alors qu'on devenait plus violents encore, son portable - toujours dans la poche de mon jean échoué au sol - sonna. Nous revenions brutalement à la réalité et Koyama se leva pour rechercher son téléphone.

- Ne décroche pas, lui dis-je, lassé.

Il ne m'écoutait pas, se contentant de chercher dans mon jean. Une fois son portable en main, un sourire naquit sur son visage. C'était ce type, bien sûr. Il me fixa avec défit puis décrocha. Un énorme soupire traversa mes lèvres.

- Kato-san ? Oui, oui, je vais bien… Chez Nishikido-san… Non, je t'expliquerais… Oui, je vois où ça se trouve… D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il me dévisagea un peu plus, attendant sûrement que je fasse quelque chose mais je me contentais de le regarder sans bouger.

- Je vais y aller ! dit-il.

- Je t'interdis de le revoir.

- Sinon ?

Il continuait de me défier.

- Sinon je te ferais passer l'envie de le revoir.

Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté. S'il avait un minimum d'intelligence, il n'irait pas le retrouver. Il s'approcha de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Essaye pour voir, et on ne se verra plus.

- Comme si ça aller me faire quelque chose, dis-je calmement.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais avant ce coup de téléphone.

Un énorme sourire sur le visage, il s'éloigna de moi, descendit du lit et avant que je ne puisse vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'étais seul dans mon petit appartement.

...

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand je décidai enfin de me lever et de prendre une douche. Je m'étais préparé en me trainant. Me préparer pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Il était dimanche et je n'avais rien de prévu. Pas de petite amie à aller voir, ni même de petit ami, et je m'étais disputé avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me rendre à Osaka pour voir ma famille sans les avoir prévenus. Je me retrouvais bloqué dans mon appartement tout vide. Quand mon horloge indiquait quasiment midi, on sonna à ma porte. En soufflant, je me levais de mon petit canapé et alla ouvrir. Je fus surpris de trouver Yamapi derrière. Il me regarda un instant puis entra dans mon appartement sans me parler et sans même se déchausser.

- Tu as oublié ça chez moi hier, dit-il froidement en lançant mes affaires sur la table basse de mon salon/salle à manger.

Je le regardais faire le tour de mon appartement sans rien ajouter.

- Il est pas là ? lâcha-t-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Keii-chan. Shige-chan a téléphoné à Massu et nous a expliqué ce que tu avais _encore_ fais.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça, et surtout pas avec lui. Je sentais la dispute arriver.

- Bon sang, Ryo ! Il t'arrive quoi avec lui ? Il t'a fait quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Il me fixait les poings sur les hanches. Je passais près de lui et me jeta dans le canapé. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Tu serais pas… amoureux de lui ?

- He ?

Mon cri l'avait fait sursauter. Moi, amoureux de ce type ?

- Shige a embrassé Keii-chan et tu as réagis comme un type jaloux. Je ne pense pas que tu en pinces pour Shige donc c'est forcément Keii-chan.

- Il a passé la nuit ici.

- Eh ? hurla-t-il presque, complètement paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Bah rien, répondis-je, outré qu'il puisse penser que je puisse abuser de lui. Et ce matin, on s'est embrassé.

- He ? cria-t-il de nouveau. Tu vois, je savais que t'en pinçais pour lui !

- Tu crois ça ? J'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je le vois, je le frappe à chaque fois que je le vois !

- Mais tu l'as embrassé !

Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'il revoit Shige…

Je soupirai de nouveau. Mon meilleur ami avait un sourire idiot collé sur le visage. C'était dans des moments comme ça que je le détestais.

- Il est parti le rejoindre.

J'attendis une réponse ou un nouveau « He ? » de sa part, mais rien ne vint. J'eu tout à coup l'impression d'être face à un psy qui vous demande silencieusement de poursuivre de vous-même.

- J'ai envie de les retrouver et de le tuer.

- Shige-chan ?

- Koyama.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que c'est celui qui me défit.

- Et celui que tu aimes… Ecoute, Ryo-chan, fait ce que tu juges bon de faire. Ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu dans un état pareil à cause de quelqu'un. Mets un peu ta fierté de côté et poses-toi les bonnes questions. Ça te va qu'il voit Shige ? Ça te va s'il se laisse séduire ? Ça te va s'ils s'embrassent ? Les jeunes aiment les mauvais garçons. IL est jeune et TU es un mauvais garçon. Tu l'as à moitié attrapé déjà ! Hier soir, il n'arrêtait pas de te jeter de rapides regards que, bien sûr, tu n'as pas vu. Tu lui plaît et il te plaît.

- Mais non ! criais-je en me reprenant enfin.

- Arrête de le nier, Ryo. Tu ne me feras pas gober ça. Bon ! Tesshi m'attend en bas, il t'en voulait trop pour monter te voir avec moi. Et arrête de vouloir défigurer son meilleur ami ou je serais obligé de défigurer le mien. Allez, on se voit demain !

Il passa à côté de moi en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. C'était rare qu'il ait l'occasion de le faire donc il ne s'en était pas privé. Et j'entendis son rire s'élever alors qu'il quittait mon appartement.

...

Allongé dans mon lit, nu, je fixais le plafond, essayant d'oublier tous les bruits qui m'entouraient. Mes pensées se déchainaient dans ma tête, ne me laissant aucune seconde de répit. Je _le_ détestais de me rendre comme ça. Mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil avait déjà bien décliné et il pleuvait. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvre alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je laissai passer quelques secondes, me disant que la personne partirait mais un nouveau bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. Fermant les yeux, je me levais et enfila mon jean sans même mettre mon caleçon. Torse nu, je me rendis à l'entrée et ouvrit. _Il _était là, surpris de me voir dans cette tenue.

- Koyama ? m'exclamais-je, moi aussi surpris.

- Je… te dérange ?

Il baissa la tête. Je ne lui répondis pas, ne sachant quoi dire. J'aurais voulu lui dire que non, mais une voix qui s'éleva dans l'appartement lui prouva bien que oui.

- Ryo-chan, je t'ai emprunté une chemise puisque tu as arraché mon… (la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit) …chemisier…

Il s'agissait de Yumi, une camarade de fac. Elle s'était arrêté en me voyant à la porte avec un « invité ». Lui, justement, fit voyager son regard de moi à Yumi, pour enfin revenir sur moi. Bloqués dans les miens, ses yeux semblaient me demander si ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Pourquoi avait-il une mine si déconfite ? Il reposa son regard sur Yumi et s'inclina en s'excusant puis repartis presque en courant sans me regarder. Revenant rapidement dans ma chambre, je pris le premier tee-shirt qui me tomba sous la main.

- Je vais lui parler ! Garde ma chemise et barres-toi, dis-je à Yumi en passant la porte.

Courant dans les escaliers, je cherchais à le rattraper. Dans le hall, je m'arrêtais. Il pleuvait des cordes. Mais que faisais-je ? Pourquoi lui courir après ? Je ne lui devais rien après tout ! Ne pouvant détacher mon regard de la pluie battante, j'entendis une porte claquer derrière moi : c'était la porte menant aux caves de l'immeuble. Et si c'était lui ?

- Koyama ? dis-je en passant la porte.

Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé. J'avançais jusqu'au fond du couloir et je vis accroupis, dos au mur. Je me baissai devant lui et planta mes yeux dans les siens plein de larmes.

- Koyama ?

- Je te déteste ! s'écria-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Keii-chan…

Il releva les yeux vers moi, surpris que je l'appelle comme ça. Ses sourcils froncés renforcèrent un peu plus sa mine surprise.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi m'en vouloir d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre alors que toi, tu… tu…

- Pardonnes-moi…

Je me surpris moi-même. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça. Ce type me retournait le cerveau. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Yamapi avait probablement raison… M'avançant vers lui, je posais ma main sur sa joue mais il me la poussa vivement.

- Ne me touches pas alors que tu l'as…

Son regard me faisait si mal. Je m'avançais un peu plus vers lui et le pris violemment dans mes bras.

- Koyama… Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi ? lui demandais-je alors qu'il essayait de me repousser.

- Je… je te déteste…

- Alors arrêtes de pleurer…

- Pourquoi… malgré tout… tu me plais ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Il replanta ses yeux dans les miens. Je le vis hésiter mais il lâcha :

- Avec Kato-san… on s'est de nouveau embrassé…

Je m'éloignai de lui, jusqu'à ne plus le toucher. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Pourquoi le dire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Cette fois… Je m'en voulais de te faire ça, ajouta-t-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard bien qu'il devait être assez froid.

Je me rendis compte qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il s'excusait. Même si cette fois, il le disait autrement. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et lâcha :

- Mais si j'avais su…

Essayait-il de me faire culpabiliser ? Déjà que je m'en voulais d'avoir pensé à lui alors que je couchais avec Yumi. Mon regard dû s'assombrir un peu plus car je le vis se tasser contre le mur.

- Ryo-chan… murmura-t-il.

J'aurais du être content qu'il utilise ces mots pour me désigner mais, au lieu de ça, aveuglé par une colère dirigée contre moi-même, mon poing partis rencontrer le mur, m'arrachant un léger grognement. Il regarda mon poing serré qui avait tapé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il bougea un peu et pris ma main entre les siennes.

- Ryo-chan… murmura-t-il encore. Ryo-chan, regarde-moi.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui, prenant garde de ne pas les faire tomber dans les siens. Sa bouche tentait tant bien que mal de former un sourire et ses joues étaient encore souillées par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Il me leva le visage et me dit :

- Je… Je crois que… je…

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire _ça_. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit _ça_. Oui, mais voilà qu'il avait craqué pour moi…

… Et que j'avais craqué pour lui.

* * *

Des reviews, please, please ! Votre avis est important !


	6. Chapitre 6

J'ai pas trop attendu pour mon nouveau chapitre, hein ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Nous étions retournés dans mon appartement depuis plus de cinq minutes. Yumi était partie et c'était tant mieux. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur mon canapé et je le regardais. Lui se contentait de fixer l'écran noir de la télé. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Pas un seul. Il ne m'avait pas regardé plus. Je m'approchai de lui et je le vis se tendre, ce qui me fit sourire. Depuis que j'avais parlé à Pi, je m'étais enfin avoué que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, que je voulais le protéger de tout, de ce monde horrible qui l'entourait, lui, ce petit naïf. Oui, je… l'aimais. Ma conclusion me fit sourire un peu plus. C'était bien la première fois que j'arrivais à une conclusion pareille.

- C'est intéressant ? lui demandais-je en désignant ma télé fermée.

Il baissa les yeux, jouant avec ses mains.

- Est-ce que… commença-t-il. Est-ce que… ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- Je… Oui…

Je le vis sourire doucement. Puis il rajouta :

- Est-ce que… (il planta ses yeux dans les miens) Est-ce que… tu me frapperas encore ?

Un petit rire s'échappa d'entres mes lèvres. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment répondre à cette question ? Bien sûr, dès que quelque chose me déplaisait, je me servais avec mes poings, mais serait-ce pareil avec quelqu'un que j'aime ? Je me découvrais jaloux et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je l'avais déjà frappé à cause de ça.

- Ton silence veut dire que oui ? insista-t-il.

- Mon silence veut dire que j'en sais rien. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Et… tu as le don de m'énerver.

Mon rire fût accompagné du sien et à ma grande surprise, il vint perdre son visage dans mon cou. Mes bras se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son corps.

- Ryo-chan, je…

- Ne dis rien. Pas si c'est pour me dire… _ça_.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses le dire ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas t'entendre me le dire.

- Tu m'as intéressé dès notre première rencontre.

- Tais-toi…

- Laisse-moi te le dire.

- Non, m'écriais-je, l'éloignant de moi.

Il se leva, me surprenant. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me dise ce qui m'attacherait un peu plus à lui. Il s'avança doucement vers l'entrée et se retourna vers moi.

- Je… Désolé… J'y vais.

- Attends ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour, le rejoignant. Tu… vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il, je me rapprochais alors de lui. Et alors, tu seras capable de me l'entendre te le dire.

- Koyama, s'il te plaît.

- Non ! Parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de te dire. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens. Alors si tu as peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Nishikido, je t'-

- Koyama ! criais-je pour le couper.

- Tu vois… Bonne nuit, Ryo-chan.

Et il posa ses lèvres au coin des miennes puis passa la porte sans me regarder.

Six jours. Six jours sans le voir. J'avais été trop fier pour aller le voir à la sortie de son travail. Six jours sans le voir… Tous les matins, en me réveillant, je faisais le compte. Pourquoi prenais-je ça tellement à cœur ? C'était comme ça d'aimer alors ? J'avais été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine, mais Pi ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur, sachant pertinemment ce qui me rendait dans cet état. Il savait que ce gamin me retournait le cerveau, et le cœur, par la même occasion. Il savait que je m'étais épris de lui et que je l'aimais. Et que j'aimais l'aimer. Et que j'aimais qu'il m'aime. Me donnant une gifle mentalement devant de telles pensées, je me levai pour aller prendre une douche.

Je me séchai négligemment les cheveux quand j'entendis mon portable sonner. Me précipitant dans ma chambre et me jetant sur le lit, je décrochai.

- Allô !

_- Ryo-chan, c'est ton meilleur ami à l'appareil ! _dit la voix de Pi.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin ? demandais-je ironiquement.

_- Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de passer la journée ensemble. Alors je t'attends devant la fontaine du grand parc._

- T'es sur de toi là ? Parce que ça fait un peu rendez-vous romantique.

_- Baka ! Je t'attends, j'y suis déjà._

- Déjà ? Ok, j'arrive alors.

Quinze minutes et je fermais déjà la porte de mon appartement. Vraiment, j'aimais mon meilleur ami ! Je fus rapidement devant la fontaine. Mais n'y vis personne. En plus, le parc était complètement désert. Mais il n'était _que _10h. C'est alors que je _le_ vis assis sur un banc. _Il_ me vit aussi et vint à ma rencontre.

- Tu… tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, tout hésitant.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… Tego-chan m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

- Oh les enflures ! m'écriais-je.

Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro de mon meilleur ami à toute vitesse.

_- Allo~._

- Yamashita Tomohisa ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends ?

_- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Fais l'innocent en plus ! Pourquoi Keii-chan est là à ta place ?

_- « Keii-chan » ? Vos relations évoluent, dis-moi ! _ria-t-il de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Rageusement, je lui raccrochai au nez. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Koyama s'éloigna de moi, se rasseyant sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter. Six jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et mes premiers mots pour lui avaient été blessants. Le rejoignant, je m'assis à ses côtés. Une longue minute passa sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle.

- J'ai pensé toute la semaine que tu viendrais me voir, murmura-t-il.

Il ne m'avait pas regardé mais je devinais la tristesse qui devait teindre ses yeux. La même que celle dans sa voix.

- Tu m'as manqué… dit-il un peu plus bas en venant perdre son visage dans mon cou - une nouvelle habitude.

Enserrant son corps de mes bras, je l'approchais un peu plus de moi.

- Désolé… de ne pas être venu…

Moi qui ne m'excusais jamais, voilà que je le faisais pour la deuxième fois, avec la même personne qui plus est.

- Ryo-chan, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire. Et j'en étais tout autant retissant qu'il y a une semaine, pourtant, je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. À ma grande surprise, mon mutisme le déstabilisa.

- Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais le dire, ria-t-il nerveusement.

Nerveux, nous l'étions tous les deux. Mais je crois que moi, je ne l'avais jamais autant été. Il allait me le dire, et c'était un point de non retour dans notre relation.

- Je t'aime.

Tout à coup, je compris Yamapi. Je compris comme les sentiments étaient importants. Pour la première fois, la _première _fois, j'avais des sentiments comme ceux là, et je voulais que ça dure toujours. Et je voulais y croire. Avec lui. Avec Koyama Keiichiro. Et alors, je m'entendis répondre :

- Moi aussi.

Ses yeux montrèrent sa surprise. Nous ne bougions plus, le temps étant comme suspendu autour de nous. Nous nous regardions sans sourciller et sans même sourire. Pourtant, je suis sûr que nous étions heureux tous les deux.

- Est-ce que… tu veux venir chez moi ? demandais-je.

Il rit un peu. C'est vrai que ma proposition pouvait paraître… indécente. Mais pourtant, je ne pensais absolument pas à ça. Je voulais juste m'enfermer dans mon monde. Et l'enfermer avec moi. Pour que, plus jamais, il puisse s'en échapper.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans mon salon. Koyama était allongé, la tête sur mes genoux, et nous regardions la télé. Un vieux couple ! Je ris un peu, faisant détourner l'attention de mon invité sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jamais… j'aurais cru que ça m'arriverait ! riais-je un peu plus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension et je lui caressais la joue. Non, jamais j'aurais cru que ça m'arriverait. Alors, je me dis qu'il était en droit de me connaître un peu plus.

- Je me suis toujours moqué de Pi et de son romantisme à deux balles, ses soirées ennuyantes à souhait à regarder des films avec ses copines. Et regarde nous, maintenant, je suis avec mon copain, en train de regarder un drama débile !

Je le vis rougir un peu. Je venais d'utiliser le terme « copain » pour le désigner. Alors mes joues s'empourprèrent également. Il se releva et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. S'éloignant de moi après plusieurs secondes, il me souffla :

- Et bien maintenant, Pi pourra se venger.

Nous rîmes un peu plus et il se remit dans sa position. Vraiment, je comprenais mon meilleur ami. Rien n'était plus plaisant que de passer des moments à ne rien faire avec la personne qu'on aime. Je me jurais de faire de mon possible pour ce bout d'homme posé sur mes jambes. Il méritait les meilleures attentions, et je savais qu'à tout moment, je pourrais le perdre. J'étais certain que mon caractère pourrait se retourner contre moi.

- Je t'aime comme tu es, dit-il alors, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Souriant un peu plus, je me remis à lui caresser la joue. Moi, Nishikido Ryo, aimais pour la première fois de sa vie. Je me promis alors de tout faire pour le garder près de moi, de ne pas le laisser s'envoler loin de moi, quitte à lui arracher les ailes.

Nishikido Ryo, misanthrope, égoïste, capricieux, impulsif et violent aimait Koyama Keiichiro.

* * *

Review, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! (La fiction est bientôt finie *triste*)


	7. Chapitre 7  Epilogue

Dernier chapitre de la fiction !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 - Epilogue**

Je sortais en courant de la fac, alors que l'après-midi était bien entamée. En me levant au matin, j'avais décidé de faire une surprise à Koyama en allant manger dans le petit restaurant où il servait. Cela faisait un mois que nous étions ensemble. Un record pour ma part ! Et de jour en jour, je sentais mon attachement pour ce gamin augmenter. Il suffisait que je ne le vois pas pendant une journée entière pour que je devienne irritable. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et désormais, il n'y avait plus que lui qui arrivait à me calmer.

J'arrivais essoufflé devant la vitrine et ce que je vis à travers me coupa le souffle. Qu'est-ce que faisait ce type ici ? Alors il continuait à tourner autour de Koyama ? Et lui, ne lui avait-il pas dis qu'il avait quelqu'un ? Prenant sur moi pour ne pas entrer et leur refaire le portrait, j'allais au fond de la ruelle où débouchait l'entrée de service du restaurant. J'espérais que mon serveur de petit ami sortirais bientôt.

À croire que les Dieux étaient avec moi puisqu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Il ne me vit pas avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait et le soir qui tombait.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? lâchais-je alors pour me manifester.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il sourit lorsqu'il me vit, ce qui m'énerva un peu plus.

- Ryo-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et lui ?

- Eh ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et son regard s'assombrit en même temps que son sourire disparaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Je n'insinue rien. J'arrive sans prévenir et je vous voir en train de rire ensemble.

- Tu penses que je le vois dans ton dos ?

- C'est bien ce que je crois, oui.

- Je…

- Koyama-san, tu vas les mettre directement à la décharge les poubelles ou quoi ?

- J'arrive, patron ! T'es dégueulasse, dit-il après s'être tourné vers moi.

Il commença à partir mais je le retiens par le bras.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Il se défit de mon emprise et repartit travailler. Je m'allumai une cigarette, bien décidé à attendre qu'il finisse son service.

.

- Ah… C'est beau l'amour.

Je sursautais légèrement et leva les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Shigeaki Kato se tenait devant moi.

- C'est beau de faire autant confiance.

- Fous moi la paix.

- Tu le mérites vraiment pas.

- Mais toi oui peut-être ?

Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors que je jetais mon mégot plus loin pour le prendre par le col.

- Ne te mêle pas de nos vies.

- Tu le frapperas avant ou après qu'il essaye de t'expliquer ?

- Y'a rien à expliquer.

- Oh… Avant donc.

J'essayais de prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui donner raison. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais réagir avec Koyama. Après tout, cela faisait un mois qu'il n'y avait plus eu de disputes ou de coups.

Je le relâchais et le poussais.

- Dégage.

- Ne le défigure pas, dit-il avant de partir sans se retourner.

Vraiment, je détestais ce type qui me rappelait tellement pourquoi j'avais toujours haïs les gens.

.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et le soir était maintenant totalement tombé. J'entendis un verrou tourné et la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Et _son_ visage apparu.

- R… Ryo-chan ? Tu… es encore là ?

Je le regardais un instant. J'avais entendu la tension dans sa voix. Je lui faisais encore peur. Et le fait que je l'ai attendu tout ce temps ne devait pas le rassurer.

- Allons chez toi, dis-je en commençant à partir.

Notre trajet se fit en silence. Il n'avait même pas tenter de commencer une conversation. Je le voyais me jeter des regards obliques de temps en temps.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Nous nous déchaussâmes et enlevâmes nos manteaux.

- Tu sais, Ryo-chan… dit-il faiblement. Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi.

- C'est la première fois que tu le revois ? demandais-je froidement.

Il baissa les yeux sans répondre.

- Répond !

- Je… Non…

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui qui recula pour finir par se retrouver dos au mur.

- Je… Attend, Ryo-chan… Tu… Tu peux comprendre qu'on s'entende bien, non ?

Je n'étais plus très loin de lui. Il leva les mains devant lui qui rencontrèrent mon torse.

- Je… Ryo-chan… On est… juste devenus amis…

Je lui enlevais les mains de mon torse et posa les miennes de chaque côté de sa tête. Il déglutit difficilement en me voyant si proche.

- Il… Il sait que… je suis avec toi. Il n'a… jamais plus rien essayé… On est… qu'amis.

Il laissa passer plusieurs secondes de silence. Quant à moi, je ne bougeais pas, je ne cillais même pas.

- Ryo-chan… Dis quelque chose… Frappe-moi même, mais ne reste pas sans rien dire.

- Ne me fais pas regretter de te faire confiance.

- Eh ?

Je profitais de sa surprise pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous séparant, je repris :

- Mais tu sais… Je crois que je n'aimerais jamais ce type… C'est en toi que j'ai confiance, pas en lui.

- Et moi, c'est toi que j'aime, pas lui. Malgré le fait que tu te fasses tes propres conclusions avant de connaître la situation.

- Oh, oh ! Le gentil Keiichiro serait-il en train de faire des reproches au méchant Ryo ?

Il rit un peu mais acquiesça. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et l'embrassai de nouveau.

- Le méchant Ryo va se venger du gentil Keiichiro qui pense ce genre de choses alors.

- Eh ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, puis je le pris par le poignet et l'emmenai au lit qui prenait une bonne partie de son petit studio. Ses jambes butèrent dans le meuble et tomba en position assise. Je le poussai alors pour me mettre ensuite sur lui.

- Que dirais-tu si le méchant Ryo commençait à te faire des choses pas très sages ?

- Euh… Je crie ?

- Ah, bah oui, tu peux faire ça aussi, dis-je en souriant, sous-entendant beaucoup de choses.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je lui mis la main dessus, l'empêchant d'émettre un son.

- Tut, tut… Pas maintenant, tu auras tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

Je laissai encore un peu ma main sur la bouche et en profitai pour le regarder. Oui, définitivement, je le voulais maintenant. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il était à moi, lui montrer à quel point je pouvais tenir à lui et l'aimer. Alors je soufflai doucement et accrochai mon regard au sien.

- Je t'aime, Keii-chan.

J'enlevai ma main pour permettre à mes lèvres de retrouver les siennes.

- Est-ce que… le gentil Keiichiro se laisserait toucher par le méchant Ryo ?

- Euh… Je… Oui ?

- Que tu es convainquant, riais-je.

Il me sourit et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me rapprochant ainsi de lui.

- Je suis à toi, Ryo-chan. Donc… Oui…

La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en moi me fit sourire. Je doutais beaucoup plus de lui que lui de moi, paradoxalement.

Il se releva sur les coudes pour m'embrasser. Et alors, pendant un long moment, nos corps ont parlé à notre place.

.

Je restai au dessus de lui, le regardant. Il avait les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique - tout comme la mienne. Il revenait doucement de son plaisir. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé si beau qu'à ce moment-là. Il ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement dans les miens. Ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je tendrement.

Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête.

- Je t'aime, Keii-chan.

Il sourit en rougissant un peu plus. Il m'attira contre lui, me serrant fortement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ryo-chan. Ne me laisse pas, d'accord ?

Je ne saurais dire de quand il parlait, mais je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser. Ni maintenant, ne plus tard.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et le pris dans mes bras. Nous nous endormîmes alors tendrement enlacés.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était la fin de ma fiction~  
Je me suis quand même bien attachée à mes personnages mais bon, c'est comme ça. Laissons les évoluer tout seul, pas vrai ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Laissez une review !


End file.
